JayGT: 7th Heaven
JayGT: 7th Heaven will be the seventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, TBA, TBA, and TBA will serve as main judges. Jay's 20 *Cazwell, Gay Rapper (Lock) *Satisfaction, Construction Group (Lock) *Johanna Quaas, Gymnast (Lock) *Courtney Act, Singer (Lock) *Marilyn Manson, Horror Singer (Lock) *Bee Gees, Disco Trio (Lock) *John Denver, Country Singer (Lock) *Nash Fung, Magician (Lock) *Florence + The Machine, Band (Lock) *Bryan Adams, Rock Singer (Lock) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer (Lock) *Bob Marley, Reggae Singer (Lock) *Jimmy O. Yang, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Super Cr3w, Dance Group (Lock) *Chromeo, Electronic Music Duo (Lock) *Epic Rap Battles of History, Rapping Impersonators (Lock) *Willy Wonka, Chocolate Factory Owner (Lock) *Gad Elmaleh, Jewish Comedian (Lock) *Ian Eastwood, Dancer (Lock) *Loreena McKennitt, Celtic Singer (Lock) TBA's 20 *Key & Peele, Comedy Duo (Lock) *Rush, Rock Band (Lock) *Zoolander, Model (Lock) *Gentleman of Deceit, Magician Group *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician *Adam Trent, Magician *Jeff Hobson, Magician *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo *MattyB, Horrible Rapper *Barack Obama, Singer *Donald Trump, Singer/Dancer *John Williams, Composer Smack's 20 *Lyricold, Rapper (Smack) *Elias, Singer/Guitarist (Smack) *FOZZY, Rock Band (Smack) *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA TBA's 20 *Zacc Milne, Dancer (Lock) *Tituss Burgess, Singer *Ada Vox, Singer *Michelle Chamuel, Singer *The Rinny Family, Circus Performers *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Rico the Magician, Magician *Grim Squeaker, Sideshow Act *Hun Lee, Magician *SootHouse, Comedic Riffers *Bianca Gaviola, Sand Artist Other Ideas Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Florent and Justin, Contemporary Dance Duo *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Troupe *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *Donald Trump, President of the United States of America *The Eagles, Rock Band *Boyz II Men, R&B Vocal Group *Mr. McPhee, Museum Manager *Gus, Angry Old Man Night Guard *Reginald, Old Man Night Guard *Dum Dum, Gum Gum *Atilla, Hun *Rexy, T-Rex Skeleton *Ahkmenrah, Egyptian Pharaoh *Kahmunrah, Evil Egyptian Pharaoh *Napoleon, Emperor of France *Amalia Earhart, Pilot *Al Capone, Killer *Ivan the Terrible, Terrible Russian Man *Darth Vader, Bad Guy Wannabe *Oscar the Grouch, Bad Guy Wannabe *Jedediah, Miniature Cowboy *Octavius, Miniature Roman Soldier *Cavemen, Crazy People *Dexter, Monkey *Nicky, Larry Daley's Son *Brundon, Smithsonian Night Guard *The Munchkins, Singing Pedophile Group *Barack Obama, Singer Eligible XVoice Contestants *Alex & Sierra, Vocal Duo *Birdy, Singer *Bob Dylan, Singer *Dierks Bentley, Country Singer *Ed Sheeran, Singer/Guitarist *Juice Newton, Singer *Led Zeppelin, Band *Pitbull, Rapper *Scotty McCreery, Country Singer *The Cranberries, Band *Lana Del Rey, Singer *Jane's Addiction, Rock Band *Jay-Z, Rapper Category:Seasons